Settimo cielo (serie televisiva)
Settimo cielo è una serie televisiva americana. La serie è stata creata e prodotta da Brenda Hampton. Lo show è prodotto dalla Paramount e, dopo 10 stagioni sul canale The WB e una su The CW, la serie si è conclusa, a maggio del 2007, dopo 11 stagioni. La prima stagione è stata girata e trasmessa nel 1996. La decima stagione è stata trasmessa dal 19 settembre 2005 con l'episodio numero 200, nella quale hanno fatto ritorno diversi personaggi e attori che non si vedevano da moltissime puntate. La serie televisiva è stata ufficialmente conclusa dalla The CW il 3 aprile 2007. L'episodio finale è stato girato prima dell'annuncio della cancellazione della serie ed è andato in onda negli USA il 13 maggio 2007. Personaggi e interpreti Personaggi principali *Reverendo Eric Camden (stagioni 1-11), interpretato da Stephen Collins, doppiato da Claudio Capone. *Annie Camden (stagioni 1-11), interpretata da Catherine Hicks, doppiata da Melina Martello. *Matt Camden (stagioni 1-6), interpretato da Barry Watson, doppiato da Massimiliano Manfredi. *Mary Camden-Rivera (stagioni 1-6), interpretata da Jessica Biel, doppiata da Ilaria Stagni. *Lucy Camden-Kinkirk (stagioni 1-11), interpretata da Beverley Mitchell, doppiata da Valentina Mari (stagioni 1-9) e da Domitilla D'Amico (stagione 10-11). *Simon Camden (stagioni 1-7), interpretato da David Gallagher, doppiato da Ilaria Stagni (stagioni 1-4), da Stefano De Filippis (stagione 5) e da Daniele Raffaeli (stagioni 6-10). *Ruthie Camden (stagioni 1-11), interpretata da Mackenzie Rosman, doppiata da Gemma Donati. *Sam e David Camden (stagioni 5-11), interpretati da Nikolas e Lorenzo Brino, doppiati da Ilaria Stagni (stagioni 3-9) e da Manuel Meli e Alex Polidori (stagioni 10-11). *Savannah Kinkirk (stagioni 10-11), interpretata da Alyssa e Hannah Yadrick. *Happy - Happy Personaggi secondari *John Hamilton (stagione 1-5), interpretato da Chaz Lamar Shepherd, doppiato da Alessandro Quarta. *Robbie Palmer (stagione 4-6), interpretato da Adam LaVorgna, doppiato da Davide Chevalier. *Ben Kinkirk (stagione 5-6), interpretato da Geoff Stults, doppiato da Fabio Boccanera. *Kevin Kinkirk (stagione 5-11), interpretato da George Stults, doppiato da Alberto Caneva. *Cecilia Smith (stagione 7-8), interpretata da Ashlee Simpson, doppiato da Emanuela D'Amico. *Roxanne Richardson (stagione 7-8), interpretata da Rachel Blanchard. *Chandler Hampton (stagione 7-8), interpretato da Jeremy London, doppiato da Fabrizio Vidale. *Peter Petrowski (stagione 7-8), interpretato da Scotty Leavenworth, doppiato da Jacopo Bonanni. *Martin Brewer (stagione 8-11), interpretato da Tyler Hoechlin, doppiato da Simone Crisari. *Meredith Davis (stagione 9-10), interpretata da Megan Henning, doppiato da Laura Latini. *Rose Taylor (stagione 10), interpretata da Sarah Thompson, doppiato da Rossella Acerbo. *Sandy Jameson (stagione 10-11), interpretata da Haylie Duff, doppiato da Alessia Amendola. Trama La serie ruota attorno alla famiglia del Reverendo Eric Camden, pastore protestante della Chiesa della Comunità di Glen Oak. La serie si contraddistingue per la visione molto puritana e religiosa delle situazioni sociali e degli argomenti trattati, visione tipica dell'America anni 60' profonda e conservatrice. Episodi Note La famiglia Camden La famiglia originariamente era composta da cinque figli (Matt, Mary, Lucy, Simon e Ruthie) ma, nella terza stagione, Annie dà alla luce due gemelli, Sam e David. Tre dei figli, Matt, Mary e Simon, vivono ormai da soli e appaiono saltuariamente. Mary, la "figliol prodiga" fu mandata dai nonni paterni a Buffalo per risolvere i suoi problemi quando a Glenoak la sua situazione era diventata insostenibile; fece visita a casa Camden varie volte, una delle quali per rivelare ai genitori di essersi sposata e aspettare un figlio e, in un'altra, di voler divorziare. A differenza degli altri due, che successivamente appariranno nello show, Mary fu l'unica che lasciò realmente casa Camden a causa di litigi con la produzione (vedi la partenza di Jessica Biel). Simon invece ha lasciato casa Camden nella stagione 8 per andare al college mentre Matt, dopo essersi sposato, si è trasferito a New York per la sua carriera da dottore. Nonostante ciò, la casa è sempre piena; Lucy, suo marito Kevin e la loro figlia Savannah vivono con i Camden, così come Ruthie, Sam e David. Molto spesso ragazzi protagonisti della serie vanno ad abitare con la famiglia Camden così da non esserci mai una stanza vuota. David Gallagher (Simon) ha deciso di rientrare a far parte a tutti gli effetti del cast della decima stagione. Jessica Biel è uscita dallo show nel 2002, è apparsa nell'aprile 2003 per il matrimonio di Lucy e qualche episodio dopo per rivelare di essersi sposata e di aspettare un bambino, e poi non è più apparsa fino all'8 maggio 2006 per l'ultimo episodio della decima stagione. Argomenti Ogni episodio tratta una lezione morale o un tema di controversia della quale la famiglia parla direttamente o indirettamente. Per esempio i traumi (la sorella di Eric fa visita alla famiglia e i ragazzi scoprono che la zia è un'alcolista) ma anche situazione apparentemente banale (Ruthie impara le addizioni o l'inno americano). Tratta anche temi che altri telefilm non trattano come la menopausa di Annie o l'arrivo delle prime mestruazioni di Lucy e di Ruthie. Tutti gli argomenti sono comunque trattati con un approccio molto puritano (dedicando quasi l'intera stagione 9 al presunto bisogno di non avere rapporti sessuali prematrimoniali) sebbene la serie eviti sempre tasti come l'aborto, la contraccezione o l'omosessualità. Un episodio del 2004 è stato per esempio dedicato interamente al giorno delle elezioni dando però l'impressione che gli uomini della famiglia avessero votato il futuro presidente George W. Bush mentre le donne il senatore del Massachusetts John Kerry; i nomi dei candidati non sono però mai stati menzionati se non indirettamente e l'episodio concludeva con la frase "vote, no matter who you vote for" ("vota, non è importante per chi voti"). Comunque, nello stesso episodio in cui Matt dice a Sarah che la sua famiglia è protestante, il ragazzo rivela anche che il padre è un democratico. Il fatto che lo show presenti episodi speciali si può notare dallo share che registrarono negli Stati Uniti. Il 24 gennaio 2005 venne trasmesso l'episodio in cui Lucy dava alla luce la figlia Savannah: fu l'episodio più visto sulla The WB nel 2003, e registrò 8 milioni di spettatori. Un altro esempio è l'ultimo episodio della stagione 10, trasmesso l'8 maggio 2006 che registrò 7.56 milioni di telespettatori. Settimo Cielo, per i 10 anni di programmazione sulla The WB, è stato sempre lo show più visto del canale con medie di spettatori elevatissime (la serie detiene anche il record di 12 milioni di spettatori e 11% di share, una vera hit per un piccolo network come la The WB!) portando in vista il piccolo network televisivo. Cambiamenti di tono Molti spettatori hanno notato un graduale cambiamento di tono nello show attraverso gli anni. Nelle prime stagioni, Eric ed Annie erano molto severi con i loro figli, spesso li punivano per ragioni di quasi irrilevante importanza. Lo show aveva anche toni drammatici nelle prime stagioni affrontando un problema serio in ogni episodio, come l'alcolismo. Col passare del tempo, però, Eric ed Annie si sono ammorbiditi e il tono dello show a volte è diventato anche lievemente comico. Si può notare che la storia "originale" del telefilm (che si prefiggeva di raccontare le vicende della famiglia Camden come era originariamente composta) si chiude in effetti con la fine della stagione 6; dalla settima in avanti infatti si ha un totale stravolgimento del telefilm: se ne vanno Barry Watson - Matt - che abbandona la serie per due anni per curarsi il morbo di Hodgkins, una forma di tumore, e Jessica Biel - Mary - che intraprende la sua carriera cinematografica. Ma Brenda Hampton non si è arresa e ha iniziato la radicale trasformazione del telefilm inserendo, anno dopo anno, nuovi personaggi per "sostituire" i vari componenti originali della famiglia che se ne andavano; durante la stagione 7 se ne va Adam LaVorgna (Robbie Palmer) e all'inizio della stagione 8 abbandona la serie anche David Gallagher (Simon), così arrivano Rachel Blanchard (Roxanne Richardson), George Stults (Kevin Kinkirk), Geoff Stults (Ben Kinkirk - che comunque partecipa a pochissimi episodi), Ashlee Simpson (Cecilia Smith), Jeremy London (Chandler Hampton), Tyler Hoechlin (Martin Brewer) e Haylie Duff (Sandy Jameson). Tutte queste new-entry nei vari anni hanno giovato poco alla qualità della serie che diventa quindi, durante le sue ultime 5 stagioni di vita, una specie di nuovo telefilm con la rara eccezione della stagione 10 in cui David Gallagher ritorna come regolare per tutti gli episodi e con ospitate anche di Barry Watson e Jessica Biel; senza dubbio comunque, "Settimo cielo" com'era nato all'origine, si può dire concluso con la fine della sesta stagione. Il caso di Jessica Biel Jessica Biel interpretava la figlia maggiore Mary dall'inizio della serie. Gradualmente la sua immagine da brava ragazza fu distrutta da alcune fotografie apparse sul giornale statunitense Gear nelle quali l'attrice era immortalata in pose sexy e seminuda. Ai produttori della serie le foto non piacquero così durante la quinta stagione (2000-2001) decisero che il personaggio di Mary avrebbe attraversato una fase di ribellione: per fare uscire Jessica di scena decisero che i genitori l'avrebbero mandata a Buffalo, New York per alcuni mesi finché non fosse cambiata (mancò in 6 episodi della stagione cinque). Durante la sesta stagione (2001-2002), però, Mary torna a casa ma le divergenze tra Jessica e i produttori della serie fanno sì che il personaggio di Mary abbandoni in modo (semi) definitivo lo show. Jessica tornò in seguito per cinque episodi della settima stagione, incluso l'episodio del matrimonio di Lucy e per l'episodio finale. Apparve poi nel secondo episodio della stagione 8, andato in onda negli USA il 22 settembre 2003, nel quale rivelava ai genitori di essersi sposata con Carlos Rivera (Carlos Ponce), il ragazzo che lei stessa aveva portato a casa Camden durante l'episodio natalizio della terza stagione (Arriva Babbo Natale), e di essere incinta. A seguito di questi episodi, i fan hanno sperato per anni in un possibile ritorno di Jessica nello show. Dopo tre anni di assenza dal set, il 3 aprile 2006 venne annunciato che Jessica sarebbe apparsa nell'episodio finale della decima stagione And Thank You, riunendo per la prima volta tutti e nove i Camden, cosa che non succedeva dall'episodio finale della settima stagione Vita e morte dell'aprile 2003. Mentre era lontano da casa Camden, dal 2003 al 2006, il personaggio di Mary ha comunque continuato ad avere una vita al di fuori delle comparsate di Jessica, così, tramite il marito Carlos Rivera il suo personaggio continua a "partecipare" alla serie e si scoprono varie cose su di lei come che: ha dato alla luce il figlio Charles "Charlie" Miguel Rivera, ha mandato il marito a votare, ha mandato un regalo a Lucy per la bambina, è andata a Londra per lavoro, ha deciso di divorziare dal marito decidendo di non volere la custodia del figlio (maggio 2005 nell'episodio finale della nona stagione, Mi Familia), a Chicago per le pratiche del divorzio e recentemente, che ha aiutato Simon alle prese con problemi finanziari. Comunque, Mary mantiene sempre un contatto con Carlos e il figlio, tranne durante il periodo della separazione avvenuto nella stagione 9 (durante il quale appunto gli autori hanno creato una bruttissima reputazione a Mary, decisione poi rientrata durante le ultime due stagioni). Alla fine della decima serie tuttavia il personaggio di Mary viene nuovamente rimesso in buona luce: si rivela infatti che Mary si laurea lo stesso giorno di Matt e Sara, e si riappacifica col marito Carlos, da cui aspetta due gemelle. Nell'undicesima serie Jessica non appare per niente; tuttavia si viene a sapere che le gemelle nascerenno durante l'estate, che si trasferisce col marito a New York, dove insegna e progetta di allenare una squadra di Basket. Sempre nell'ultima serie Annie inaspettatamente va a trovare la figlia Mary a New York per aiutarla con le gemelle. L'undicesima stagione, il rinnovo del 2006 Dopo un lungo dibattito con i dirigenti della ormai defunta The WB, nel novembre 2005, fu reso noto che la decima stagione sarebbe stata l'ultima per la serie a causa dei costi elevati di produzione, in seguito collegata ad un accordo non redditizio fatto con la WB Network qualche anno prima. Il futuro della serie era in sospeso e totalmente nelle mani del nuovo canale nascente The CW che avrebbe dovuto decidere se realizzare o meno un'undicesima stagione. Nel marzo 2006 il cast principale fu contattato in merito ad un'eventuale ritorno per un ulteriore anno. Dopo diverse considerazioni da parte della CW Network, fu deciso, tre giorni dopo la messa in onda del suo "finale di serie", che "Settimo Cielo" era stato rinnovato per un'undicesima stagione che sarebbe andata in onda sul loro network i lunedì sera alle 20.00, orario che aveva reso la serie famosa negli anni passati. All'inizio, il telefilm era stato rinnovato per soli altri 13 episodi, ma il 18 settembre 2006, l'ordine fu esteso per una stagione completa di 22 episodi. Insieme all'inaspettato rinnovo dell'ultimo minuto, fuorno apportati alcuni cambiamenti. Il già basso budget del telefilm fu ulteriormente tagliato, forzando un taglio dei salari degli attori e affrettando i tempi di riprese a 7 giorni per episodio (invece dei consueti 8 giorni). In aggiunta, Mackenzie Rosman, che era apparsa in tutti gli episodi precedenti nel ruolo di Ruthie Camden, non appare nei primi sei episodi della stagione. Catherine Hicks non compare invece in tre episodi, sempre per diminuire i costi. Per la prima volta da quando fu aggiunto come membro regolare del cast nel 2002, George Stults fu assente per qualche episodio della stagione. Barry Watson, Jessica Biel e David Gallagher non compaiono per niente nell'undicesima stagione, sempre per contenere i costi. In seguito a queste decisioni, Stephen Collins e Beverley Mitchell sono i soli attori ad essere comparsi in ogni episodio delle undici stagioni. Riguardo la programmazione, dopo essere andato in onda per dieci anni il lunedì alle 20.00, dopo i primi due episodi dell'undicesima stagione, la CW spostò inaspettatamente "Settimo Cielo" dal lunedì alla domenica sera. Lo scambio di programmazione del lunedì con quella della domenica portò ascolti disastrosi ad entrambe le serate; per questo motivo, la serie passò dai 5.200.000 spettatori statunitensi della decima stagione ai 3.300.000 dell'undicesima perdendo circa il 36% del suo pubblico. E dopo? (La carriera degli attori dopo la fine della serie) *Jessica Biel è la prima ad abbandonare in pianta stabile la serie e, da allora, è lanciatissima nella carriera cinematografica. Jess ha partecipato a film come Non aprite quella porta, Blade: Trinity, Stealth - Arma suprema, The Illusionist - L'illusionista e Home of the Brave, oltre a ruoli minori in Le regole dell'attrazione, Cellular e Elizabethtown. *Barry Watson, dopo la fine della sesta stagione, si è dovuto ritirare dalle scene per curarsi una particolare forma di tumore, il linfoma di Hodgkin; dopo questo periodo, l'attore ha recitato nel film Boogeyman - L'uomo nero ed è diventato, in seguito, il protagonista di due sfortunate serie tv: A proposito di Brian (prodotta da J. J. Abrams) e Samantha chi?. *David Gallagher, dopo l'abbandono della serie all'inizio della stagione 8, ha proseguito i suoi studi universitari, alternandoli a qualche partecipazione alla serie; vi rientra stabilmente per la stagione 10; ha girato il seguito del film interpretato dal "fratello" Matt, ovvero Boogeyman 2 - Il ritorno dell'uomo nero. *Beverley Mitchell, che è l'unica Camden a non essersi mai allontanata dalla serie, ha recentemente pubblicato un cd di musica country: Beverley Mitchell. Il cd contiene alcune cover classiche e qualche canzone scritta da Beverley stessa, il tour promozionale in giro per l'America è partito durante l'estate del 2007. Ha partecipato a Saw II - La soluzione dell'enigma. *Stephen Collins partecipa con piccoli ruoli nei film Perché te lo dice mamma e Blood Diamond. Dopo queste brevi esperienze di maggior rilievo mediatico, ad eccezione della Biel, tutti i protagonisti si sono in seguito dedicati esclusivamente a progetti televisivi (telefilm e film per la tv) perdendo fama e notorietà. Curiosità * I Camden abitano al 527 Alta Road a Glenoak, California * I fratelli Kevin Kinkirk e Ben Kinkirk sono fratelli anche nella vita reale e si chiamano rispettivamente George Stults e Geoff Stults. * I fratelli Chandler Hamptom e Sid Hamptom (che appare in un solo episodio) nella vita reale sono due gemelli i cui nomi sono rispettivamente Jeremy London e Jason London. * Entrambi i genitori Camden hanno interpretato un personaggio di Star Trek. Stephen Collins il comandante Willard Decker mentre Catherine Hicks la Dr. Gillian Taylor. * Jessica Biel e Adam LaVorgna sono stati fidanzati anche nella vita reale. * Anche se Jessica Biel interpreta la sorella maggiore di Beverley Mitchell, è più giovane di un anno. * Nikolas e Lorenzo Brino sono due di quattro gemelli. * La serie era stata originariamente cancellata dopo la decima stagione che termina con un bel finale di due parti dove ritorna la famiglia Camden al completo; tuttavia la CW rinnovò a sorpresa il telefilm per un'altra stagione. * Nella stagione 11 (l'ultima della serie) non compaiono mai: David Gallagher, Jessica Biel e Barry Watson. Barry e David è la prima volta che saltano un intero ciclo del telefilm mentre Jessica aveva già disertato il nono. References Categoria:Serie televisive statunitensi Categoria:Serie televisive drammatiche